The shadow that craved sunlight
by Chuckles the joker
Summary: Explore Tate's emotions toward Violet after the last episode of season one.
1. Chapter 1: Lonely heart

Tate's P.O.V  


My hands trembled, the knowledge of her existence made my jaw clench at the torturing pain in my chest. But i knew they were watching, like hungry wolves spying on sick prey, waiting, stalking, feeding on the pain and energy that radiated off my body. And by 'they' i meant the other spirits of the house, most had turned to the darkness of the house to seek revenge, revenge for their unfortunate ending. I was easy prey, they would use my weak mind fort their own benefit, using me, it's not like i could runaway, you know? They would tell me lies about..about 'her'. The fragile name echoed in my head, it was such a beautiful name, but couldn't compare to the beauty she stored within herself. And that's what they would use against me, her innocence.

My lips quivered, my hands cold without the heat of hers, and i gave in to my deep emotions from my loss, sadness, and love, a single tear streamed down my cheek. I'd lost the battle with my emotions, my hands shook as they were lifted to my face and wiped away the tear. I stared into the blackness of the basement, my mind completely lost in the emptiness.

My sadness turned to anger. _**I shouldn't of tried to help Nora! Every time i try to help it makes everybody angry at me**. _My thoughts darted from one subject to another. **Constance started this! If she wasn't my mother...I**..**.would be different**.I could try and blame her all i wanted, but i knew it wasn't just her. It was just always there, some cold and empty feeling, and then she saved me, Violet. And then i tried to help, to be a good person, i tried to save her and i tried to protect her from the cold truth that grew inside her mothers womb, but she found out. And she hates me.

I wiped away another tear.

"Quit blubbering! There are other spirits trapped here, they don't won't to listen to an eternity of this B.S! Oh, boohoo, we all got crushed by the ones we love." I heard a female voice growl from behind me. "There are other girls here that don't want to be lonely anymore. They would love you WAY more than that retard that shunned you."

I gridded my teeth, keeping myself calm, Violet wouldn't want me to lash out on a spirit. She wouldn't want me to rip out every limb of her body, stab her and laugh at the pool of blood. I grinned at the thoughts, and the blood. Besides it couldn't kill her anyways, she's already dead. So why should it matter? BECAUSE VIOLET WOULDN'T WANT THAT! She won't take you back anyways...THAT'S NOT THE POINT.

I normally argued with myself.

"Listen, Hayden," I began, pulling myself off the concrete ground. "It doesn't matter if these girls loved me a billion times more than Violet does, because i would still love Violet a billion times more than them."

"I don't think they would mind." She smiled a failed attempt of mirroring innocence.

"That's not the point, Hayden." I growled turning around to face the woman.

"Oh, really? Then tell me, what is the point?!" She snapped, her hands were balled in fists by her side. "The point is you are too sorry for yourself to try and see her again, you are such a loser, Tate. No wonder she left you."

"I don't wanna hear this from you!" My face was bright red, my eyes watery and my emotions were growing.

She laughed, taking pleasure from my anger.

"Then who do you want to hear it from? Violet? She has already left you, and told you to go away. I think she made it pretty clear that you two were over" She cackled.

"You are so dead!" I barked, as she began to walk away.

"Congratulations, genius, you finally are right about something." She chuckled devilishly as she sashayed up the stairs.

She wasn't herself anymore, none of us were. Only shells of who we used to be, or some were still being drained of what was left.

"AT LEAST I DON'T FORCE HER TO LOVE, LIKE SOMEONE I UNFORTUNATELY KNOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

And she stopped midway up the stairs. She turned and glared down at me, "Listen here!" She she snapped, taking a step back down the stairs and pointing her finger at me. "I'm willing to help you be with her!"

I chuckled, shaking my head violently, my hair swayed with the motion. "You just don't get it, do you?" I giggled and then like a click of a switch my dark eyes dimmed of emotion and my mouth parted enough for me to lick my lips. "I don't want your help. Because you are darker than me, darker because you put yourself before everyone else, you wanted to make people suffer, i just put them out of their misery, for the most part anyways."

"You know you want her!" She fought back.

"I do, but i want her to be happy, and if i make her the slightest bit uncomfortable, then i shouldn't be with her. Because that's what love is, being able to give up your wants, for the others needs." My voice shook, but was still firm. "And if you try to make her uncomfortable, I will make sure that your eternity in here will be a living Hell!"

"Oh, we'll see about that." She replied with a smirk and with that she disappeared.

I hate that witch. If i could just kill her and get her to stay buried in the ground, that would be lovely.

Narrators P.O.V

The frustrating energy left behind from Hayden's presence left a volcano of anger in Tate's stomach. The eruption was quaking and shook his mental state. He released the energy out on the basement wall. His fist didn't become sore, he had became immune to all pain-or at least physical pain, or maybe he was just not bothered by it anymore. Pain was really not an issue anymore, while his mind was the most battered. Bruises and scars left by the memory of living in the house and the fresh cuts of his new loss of Violet.

In utter sadness and grief he pushed his back against the wall and slid down until his knees were at his chest. He then began to sob. He let his body hit the concrete ground and it was like a smack from reality.

* * *

...Violet...

"What was that?" Violet asked, utterly started by the loud bang.

Her hair was straight and normal as was everything else, except for one thing, her loneliness, it had returned like the freezing winter came and went, only it wasn't leaving. She was lonely as ever, her sweet smile had been replaced with a stone-face. She missed being able to laugh without having to fake that she was happy. Se longed to be with 'him' again. But it wasn't really up to her to forgive and take back. He had hurt so many.

**But he's so sweet... **She would think to herself. **And gentle, so gentle. **

**No! Not gentle, he murdered so many people! **She argued with her heart.

**He was just lonely, he only wanted a friend. **

**No! He was born with the desire to kill, it wasn't formed.**

**But he' still cute... **

"A creature of the darkness. One that goes bang n the night, my dear." Moira replied, her older voice making her sound wise.

"It was Tate, wasn't it?" She asked, but she really didn't need to hear the answer to know.

"I'm afraid so. He really misses you. I can tell. You were his only love, his only angel in the darkness." She continued, taking a deep breath. "He seeks forgiveness, but does not know how to get it."

"I know." Her answer simple and short.

* * *

...Tate...

He woke up to the overwhelming sense of emptiness. Now that was weird, he used to dream about having his own space, where people wouldn't dare to invade, but now, it became a nightmare. At one point in his life he liked the darkness that grew in the corners of the house, now, it was trapping, like he was slowly being dragged into the darkened corners, becoming the shadows of the walls. He liked that feeling at first, it made him feel powerful, but at the moment, the feeling weakened him. It started when he first saw...her, she showed him the light, the beauty of living even when she didn't. But the other shadows of the house kept clawing at him from the corners, She made him fight back, she made him WANT to fight back. And now, the other spirits were claiming him once again. The spirits couldn't comprehend true love anymore, their only memories of it were expired and stale. Tate craved the fresh blooming love that Violet and him shared. She made him feel alive, she made him feel emotion that didn't leave him homicidal (Like his mother did.)

He looked up from the cold ground and into the emptiness of the basement, only there was a difference in it, he sensed her presence. And a small spark of hope made his dark brown eyes twinkle. "I know you're there." He shouted, his voice sounding unusually strong compared to how he felt. He took a calming breath, "If you never let me see you again," He began, "I'd be okay, because i would give up my own sight for you and i would rather remember your amazing grin than having to see you in pain at the sight of me. Because in those weeks we spent together, i knew you loved me and...and I love you and if not seeing me makes you smile like you used to than i can smile too. Because even i don't want to look at myself." He chuckled sadly, as an ocean of tears flowed down the sides of his face.

He put his knees back onto his chest and began to rock back and forth, becoming more emotionally unstable as he did so. And then, he paused. He felt a pressure of warm on his shoulder. A soft touch of a hand, he raised his head, expecting for it to be his imagination, but he met eyes with her. She was prettier than he remembered, which shocked him because he thought she was pretty damn cute in his memories.

"Violet?" He had to ask to double check.

"Yeah. It's...It's me." Her eyes were watery and she was smiling.

They just stared at each other for awhile taking it all in. Almost as if they hadn't seen each other in one-hundred years.

Tate smiled back, "You know, they say if you can stare at someone for a long period of time without feeling uncomfortasble, that you are either inlove or you want to murder the person."

"How romantic, Tate." She giggled.

His eyes began to fill with sadness, "I really need to speak with your parents." He whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED...(If i get enough reviews)

A/N: So that was my very first fanfiction on American horror story (Season 1) and i really hope you didn't get bored with the long paragraphs and i really want to write the next chapter so please leave a review, and i really need to go to bed so I'll be checking in the morning and HAPPY NEW YEAR and feel free to leave me a PM as well. By guys thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: rubberman

"You think?!" Her eyes were wide and stared into his.

"Okay, I know i screwed up." He defended and was about to continue his point.

"YOU THINK?" She yelled again. "Tate, you RAPED my MOM. Do you realize how many people you hurt?"

"And that's why i need to talk to them." His eyes were serious and fixated on hers.

She nodded, she pulled him into a gentle hug. She placed her chin on his chest and stared up at him, "I missed you." He smiled down at her, she was so pure, way to pure to be around his infectious evil.

"And now we can be together again. Forever." His voice sounded a little too excited.

He was rushing to fast, what was he thinking? He couldn't just get back with and hope everything fixed itself.

"No, Tate." She said calmly, her voice soothing like an angel. "Not yet, anyways." And then she faded away.

His eyes widen, panicking as he watched her fade into the air. He already missed her. He was addicted to her, and he began to suffer the effects of not being with her. She was right there, and he didn't take a moment to in her existence. It was like she was there forever but she was there for only a few seconds.

"Bennn!" He shrieked out into the empty rooms, hoping that his sobbing voice wouldn't make his words sound like whispers . "Ben!" He called out again, softer from his throat being sore.

He had began to whimper in defeat and exhaustion but he heard a small rustle of footsteps in front of him. "What do you want, Tate?" The voice growled unkindly.

"Ben please, I am so sorry! I'm sorry. I want to take it all back! But i can't!" Tate's voice sounded full of pain.

"Nice try Tate, but you can't fool me. At least not anymore." Ben's voice was hard and cold, so different from when he first met him.

"I'm sorry!" Tate wiled, his legs gave out and he fell to his knees in front of Ben. "I don't wanna be like this anymore!"

"You're sorry?!" Ben yelled bending down to Tate's level. "'Sorry,' doesn't un-rape my wife, 'sorry' doesn't un-murder her!"

"I never killed Vivian. I didn't even touch her-well except for the whole =..." He made a thrusting motion, to sybolize well, you know... Tate looked up into the cold eyes of Ben, who didn't approve. "Sorry!" He said quickly, and stopped making the motions.

Ben ignored him, "What ever devil grew inside my wife killed her. And you are the one that did it!"

"And i want to apologize! To Vivian, to you, to Violet, to everyone!" Tate screamed.

Bens eyes softened for a blink of a second. Realizing that Tate was being sincere. "I will allow you to see Vivian, Violet and myself this afternoon. And if they wish never to see your face again, you better obey them! Or i will find any way to get rid of you."

"Thank you." Tate answered calmly, staring down at his shoes.

* * *

...That afternoon...

Vivian held on tightly to Violet, while Ben stood in front of them, almost trying to block them. They waited in front of the basement door for a couple seconds and then right on time, the basement door slowly creaked open. Tate stood there, holding his one arm and looked to the ground. He sniffed a few times, he had been crying.

"Tate?" Violet whispered quietly with a worried look on her face.

His eyes darted from the ground to search for Violet. Her sweet voice called to him. His eyes were swollen from constantly wiping away tears. His striped sleeves were soaked withe dark eyes looked away from Violet and to Vivian. He swallowed hard at her cold frown.

"Mrs. Harmon, I'm so sorry for...for..you know. I...I just-" He was cut off by her emotionless voice.

"Why'd you do it?" Was all she asked.

"I was only trying to help a...a friend...She..she.." His stuttering was cut off again.

"Who?" Her voice shaking, like she thought Tate could do such an evil thing on his own.

Now he was evil, but not that evil! "Nora, She wanted a baby...She wanted me to get...get one." He sniffled again looking down at the ground in shame. 'I thought i was helping someone, because...because she couldn't have one and you could, i didn't think it would hurt anyone if...if she could just have one."

Vivian's face softened, her motherly instincts came back as she watched Tate sob. "But you do realize that was wrong?"

Tate nodded, not wanting to spend another second explaining himself. "And...and I'm sorry, Ben. For all the trouble I put you through." His eyes wandered over from the ground to Ben.

Ben gulped and nodded, not letting his emotions take him over. Then something clicked in Tate's mind, he blinked nervously. Then looked at Vivian, his hands trembled as he grabbed her hand. He began to sob again, shaking his head. "Where is he?" He murmered.

"Where's who?" Vivian asked softly.

"My son..." His eyes squeezed shut as he came to realize how he had forgotten about having a child!

How could he forget! He had a son, and he just didn't care! What kind of person was he!? Who had his son? He didn't even know if he was safe, he was no better than his cheating dad.

"Oh, honey," Vivian's voice was soothing as she bent down beside Tate, who was now on his hands and knees. "Your mother took him." She tried her best to say it in the most soothing tone. But it wasn't soothing enough because Tate stopped sobbing and shook his head violently.

"Have you seen how I turned out!" He yelled, "That woman can't even take care of a sac of potatoes, let alone a kid!"

"Well, we can't take care of that baby here." She patted his back, "It's too dangerous."

"Trust me," Tate sounded angry but calm, "She is more dangerous than anybody here."

And with one look at Violet he faded away. For the next weeks that followed, he watched out the window, stalking, almost hunting, any sign that his mom still lived there, any sign that his son still lived there. The weeks ticked by, he hadn't spoken to anyone, was he honestly doing this for the sake of his son or was he just looking for another excuse to be angry at Constance. Not one sight of his son, not even toys banging, no playful yells. Constance was a terrible mother, and most likely was a terrible grandmother now.

He glared out the window one sunny morning, the sun was blaring in his eyes, making him squint, but he saw her, he saw them. The young boy was tugging at Constance's dress, pointing, it took Tate a moment or to to figure out the child was pointing at him. Tate was lost, he didn't know what to really do, hide? No, he was seeing his own son for the first time and all he could do was look down at the boy. He couldn't run off the property, hug him and be a better dad than his own dad was. It was impossible, impossible because he got himself in that situation. The only thing he could do was wave and smile, his eyes began to water.

Constance stopped, blocking the sun with her hand, she peered up at the window where Michael was pointing, but by then Tate had disapeared. "Calm on, now." She told the boy, taking him by the hand and rushing off.

* * *

...One week later...

Tate had still not got over the day he saw his son. Every single time he closed his eyes, the image of him flashed in his head. The visions got violent, to the point where he was sure Michael was harmed and he couldn't even save him. Tate was crumbling, he didn't have Violet, he didn't have his son, all he had was...nothing...An empty heart that wasn't allowed to be filled and a head full of crushing memories and nightmares.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Tate yelled, his face was bright and his hands were clamped into fists.

And that's when he heard it, a blood chilling scream. It was Constance, what was she doing in the house? He rushed upstairs and glared at Constance who looked frightened with streams of tears flowing over her cheeks. Violet, Vivian, Ben, Nora, and Hayden gathered around her.

"What is this baby-stealing witch doing her?" Hayden snarled, arms crossed.

"You! You did it!" Constance pointed at me, "You aren't my son! You're a monster!"

**Nice to see you too, mom...**Tate thought, but he had to be serious.

"What i do this time?" He growled.

"You took-took him!" She wailed, her knees looking weak. "You took Micheal!"

"Now how'd i do that?" He snapped, how could she accuse him of stealing his own son!?

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said sarcastically as another tear rolled down her cheek. "The rubber man took him."

"I didn't do it!" Tate put his hands up.

Constance looked to the Chad, who hummed as he hopped down the stairs. He looked up and saw the crowd of people. "Woah, what's going on here guys?"

"You did it then!" She accused him. "You wore that rubber suit and took my boy!"

"Honey, I ain't into that kinky stuff anymore anyways...Besides, black doesn't suit me." He rolled his eyes and went straight back up the stairs.

TO BE CONTINUED...

So hope you like that little twist! Who do you think it is! Review and let me know! And yeaaaaah, any requests for plot twists?


	3. Chapter 3: don't let me be another scar

"What about you!" Constance turned to Hayden. "You were the first to want top take him!"

Hayden's eyes narrowed at the older woman. "I think that you are only trying to blame us because you don't want to feel guilty for losing him!" She practically hissed, her cocky smirk returned, "Besides, I don't wear that garbage. I wear only the best." She perked her eyebrows up and marched away.

"How'd it happen!" Tate screamed, bending down to get to her level. "Huh! You were always a terrible mother! And you know what?" He chuckled, but the chuckle sounded more like crys, "if you don't find him and get him nice and safs, i will kill you."

Even if i don't find him, you couldn't kill me." Her voice tried to sound brave and cock, but came out almost worried.

He chuckled, the it turned into a menacing laugh, "that's where you're wrong, _mom._" His facial expressions changed to resemble a statue. "For every person i killed in that school shooting, i imagined your head on their bodies and then pulled ghe trigger."

He began to laugh again, and lifted himself up, leaving his mother horrified. His cackles echoed off the walls, but as he turned his back to Constance, his face changed, his eyes began to water, that's all they seemed to do, just flow with tears. He began to think about what he said to his mother. Had he killed those innocent to get revenge for his mothers wrong doings? Or had it always been there, that little shadow in his heart, that devoured Tate, leaving empty spaces that couldn't get filled in. And then, after his heart was wrecked (by the evil and his mother) it spread through his body, and that's when it happened. The thoughts, the feelings that he had towards people. The darkness reached his head. Filling it with only feelings of his own pain, he blocked it out, only to get feelings of wanting to _inflict _pain.

"You were always different from the rest, Tate." She sighed, from behind him. "Even as a young boy, they casted you out! And i was there to take home and fix you up."

That's when he came to a halt. I did a three-sixty turned, marching kver to whers constance was plopped down. "You took me home and fixed me up? Tell me _mom_, when have you ever helped me tie my shoelaces, when you helped me with a scraped knee? Never! Tell me how many times that i came home to you drunk and in a haze!"

"But i loved you!" Her voice shook, her jaw trembling with each word.

"Love?" He chuckled, "monsters can't feel love."

Her eyes flashed of conusion and guilt. Her head shook softly, making her hair bounce. "I'm not the monster!" She yelled.

"That may be true, but you'll always be a lousy mom." And one last glare, he swayed out of the room.

He left her on the ground, just lwaving her there to pick herself up and leave. She patted her hair trying to keep the friz down with her shaking hands. Her dress was wrinkled and tried to straighten the lines out but failed. As she stood up her heel broke. It seemed like everything was falling apart. But it was crumbling long before this week. Practically her whole life crumbled and as she picked up some peices she would drop them and it would shatter into smaller pieces.

Her lips curved into a frown, she blinked rapidly trying to stop the streams of tears. She looked up, hoping that would stop the rivers of water from running down her cheeks. But as she looked up, she caught a glimpse of Tate on last time, staring down at her with his cold eyes. He gripped the railing of the balcony, and then disappeared.

* * *

...Violet...

"She's still your mom, you know." Violet stated, clming up from behind Tate and plCing her soft hands on his shoulders.

"Unfortunately." He sneered quickly, becoming stiff as he felt her touch.

"But I do think she loves you with all her heart, Tate." Violets sweet voice was calm, it was always calm and soothing.

"That's not a whole lot considering her heart is the size of a raisin." Tate tried to sound rude, but he just couldn't say it to Violet, she shouldn't have to hear him angry.

She chuckled quietly, placing her hands on his waist and turning him around to face him. He gently turned around, staring down into her eyes, his stone face faded into a small grin, his striped-sleeved arms stretched around her petite body. She smiled up at him amd then pressed her cheek against his chest, she listened, hearing no heartbeat.

"Huh." She giggled, pressing her ear closer to his chest.

"You won't hear much going on in there." His voice was deep and playful.

"Cool," she rellied in amazment. "I won't have one too, right?"

"I can check if you'd like." He said playfully, getting on his knees.

"Paws off, pal." She chuckled, pulling him back up.

They stared into eachoghers eyes, losing themselves in the moment. Almost like seeing the other persons feelings, like staring intk their memories together. Violet's eyes began to look angry and scared, the expression on her face was the opposite of her personality. As her facial expression changed, so did Tate's.

"Violet!?" He asked worriedly.

Her eyes began to close more and more witn every blink, until she just dozed off and her body gave out, collapsing, she caught glimpses of his horrifyed expression. His dark eyes darted all over her body, she laughed silently, what was he looking for, she was already dead. He screamed out words, but she couldn't hear him, she couldn't hear anything. She extended her arm and placed her hand on his cheek. She tried to say 'i'll be fine' but it didn't come out right, then her fingers began to fade away...

"What the hell?" He whispered taking her hand in his and observing. "HELP! HELP, somebody please! Hellllp..." his voice transitioned into sobs. "I'll be right back!"

He shot down the stairs, his head shot left to right, trying to find anything or anyone to help. He banged on all the doors trying to alert everyone. He ran into the office only to Hayden reading from a book, the words were unreadable. The words didn't even sound like words, more like a chant. She began yelling it louder.

"STOP!" He ordered, slapping the book out of her hands.

"Oh, c'mon, i wasn't bothering anyone! " she defended herself.

"Your making Violet go away!" He yelled, his eyes full of rage.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, "besides, you can do that trick all by yourself."

"But, if your not making her go away, than who is?" His voice softened and became more confused.

"I don't know." She replied, offering no help.

"Then what was this whole chanting thing about!" He asked, motioning to the book that was now laying on ghe floor beside their feet.

"If you really must know, i want to get lover boy(Constances dead boyfriend) to uh, like me..." She admited, her eyes looked to the ground in embarrassment.

"Oh," He said quietly, then with a quick wave he shot out of the room.

He searched the whole house, finding nothing. He began to march up the stairs when he saw Violet come to. She rubhed her forehead as she sat up. Her eyelids felt heavy and she had a small headache, but other than that she felt normal. Tate hurried up, helping her to her feet, his gaze darted to her hands, he raised them up, yep, her digits had returned. He raised a hand to his lips, kissing each finger.

"What happened to you?" His voice was returning to his dep and gentle tone.

"I...i don't know." She stuttered, staring Tate's shoes and trying to think of any reasonable answer.

"Well are you okay?" He asked, his arm stretched around her back and his hand held a tight grip on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I am now." She smiled.

He grinned back, bending his neck dpwn just enough to kiss her forehead.

* * *

...Constance...

The phone rang, once, twice...and so on, but she couldn't care less, she took another drag out of her cigerette and let out a breath of smoke. The ringing came back again, the rattling noise echoed in her head, she couldn't take it.

"Hello?" She tried to adjust her voice, trying to make it sound more put together than she was feeling, but it cracked.

"Hello?" She asked again, only this time sounding more concerned.

She took her ciggerette out from between her lips and pushed it into the ashtray, a ring of pink lipstick stained the butt of it. "Who is this?"

The the otherside had hung up, leaving a long buzzing noise ringing in her ear. "Huh," she huffed, hanging up.

She moved a strain of hair from her face, then put both hands over her face, she began to sob. Her mascara smeered on her hands, leaving black ink-like took a deep breath, using the palms of her hands to wipe her eyes, spreading the makeup across her temples. Her bottom lip quivered as she exaled. She closed to her eyes, trying to think of everybody tha could of possibly take her little boy, her only grandchild.

She nearly leaped off the chair, she walked as quickly as she could in her heels (well heel and a half), searching the cupboards and counter until she found a piece of paper and a blue inked pen. It had bite marks, probably from Addy, Addy used to draw tons of pictures for her. She would just told her to draw more, just to send her away for bit. She used to think Addy spent too much time with her, now it seemed she she never gave Addy a second glimpse. She had lost so many, she lost Beau, Tate, Addy, her husband, her boyfriend and now her only grandchild, how could she let it all happen.

Tate

Gay couple (yeah she didn't even have the decensy to actually write 'chad and Pat')

Hayden

Vivian and Ben

Nora

Those were the only people that would want him, how could anyone do that to her! To her little baby! Nobody could take care of him like she did! Her thoughts were interrupted, the phone rang oncd again. Her arm shot across the counter top and picked up the phone.

"Listen to me! You can't screw with me! I am a very dangerous person! And if you want to deal with me than you're asking for it!" Her voice stern, but was shaking.

The person barked out words, very unkind words, but the message behind the words left her jaw dropping, speechless. It wasn't anybody she'd have expected."

"Oh, my god..." her voice was barely readable as the other line hung up.

* * *

...Tate...

"Are you sure?" He asked in his deep voice, his lips were parted in a worried expression.

"I'm fine, Tate." She sighed, lying.

"Don't say that!" He yelled, but not angrily. "Everytime you say that, i just imagine another covered up sign of depression. Another cold razer blade sliding across your bare wrist." He licked his lips, then bit his bottom lip, trying to supress his guilt and his true thoughts from flowing. "You know, every cut on that wrist," he gtabbed her arm and yanked her sleeve to her elbow. "Is just another engraved memory, another goddamn memory that you want to forget, but you just carve it there. Like a constant reminder, like a punishment!" He let go of her arms, looking into her eyes that had been filled with horror. "I don't want to be carved onto your wrist. I don't want you to feel like I'm a burden, another excuse to slice yourself up...Cause i love you too much for you to remember me like that. Like just another nightmare scarred onto you."

"Tate," her eyes were watery now. "You have never been-and never will be a bad memory." She placed her hand on his cheek, her sleeve just sliding slightly, but just enough for Tate to see a few scars of the many. "Because, believe it or not, all of my best memories are _you._"

His hand rose onto hers, squeezing it for comfort. He smiled, copying hers. She turned her hand around, intertwining their fingers to lock. They chuckled, raising their locking hands up.

"What's going on in here-" Ben had barged in.

Vilet and Tate's hands seperated immediately, quickly puting their hands in ther lap and looking over at Ben with fright. Bens expression apeared angry,but he didn't say anything, he couldn't. What would he say? He couldn't split them up, Tate made Violet happy, Tate was the only thing that made Violet feel anything other than pain and neglect. He just stood and stared down at the two who had plopped down on the floor. He smiled dimmly and then shut the door.

"That was weird." Violet stated, half worried, half glad.

"He feels bad. He doesn't want you to hate him, he thinks you don't look up to him." Tate answered, his expression was blank.

"Well, Dr. Langdon," she giggled, "i think he's trying to buy my love with you." She smiled, tapping his nose.

"Me, why me, why not something else? Like money, i don't know." His cluelessness made his chuckle iresistable.

"Because you make me the happiest." She answered truthfully.

"Cool." He bit his lip, holding back a large smile.

* * *

...Constance...

The phone rang again, each ring becoming more and more irritating.

"WHAT!" Constance screamed into the phone, her teeth showing and beads of sweat formed above her brow from exhaustion.

"It's Larry, I'm cops let me out, they know it's not me. And you better be prepared, because I'm not your Mr. Niceguy anymore." And before she could squeeze in another word, he had already hung up.

A/N Hope you all liked this! This took me awile to write, and i thought the plot twists could be cool so yeahhhhh. And please review...


End file.
